A New Visitor In Ooo
by DinoGuy2000
Summary: When a new person shows up in Ooo through a portal, what is the first thing he does? He goes on an adventure with Finn and Jake! Contains an OC that I have big plans for later, but his role will be secondary in this. This visit serves as a launching point for many adventures! Read and review, please.
1. The Visitor Arrives

A.N. My first Adventure time fic. Constructive criticism or flames, I don't care. I just crave feedback.

* * *

Finn and Jake where sitting around waiting for something to happen. It had been sometime since they had gone on an adventure.

"I'm so bored." Jake whined, looking at the clear sky outside.

"We already went adventuring last week! There's nothing else to do!" exclaimed Finn, throwing his hands up. They sighed and sank into their seats until someone knocked at the door.

"I got it!" they both yelled, jumping up. They looked at each other and said, "No, I got it!"

"Someone just open the door! You need to see this!" yelled Princess Bubblegum, knocking on the door again.

"PB!" Finn yelled happily, running to open the door.

"What's up?" Finn questioned, opening the door.

"I was on my way over to give you a mission," she explained, "when a portal appeared in front of me!"

"Oh my glob! Are you okay?" Finn asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need you to come with me. It is of the utmost importance." she said, turning to leave.

"Well, has anything come out?" Jake asked, closing the door on his way out.

"Maybe, I came right here after I got over my initial shock." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Well, let's hurry then!" Finn said, quickening his pace.

After a minute of running they reached the portal.

"It doesn't look like anything came out." Jake said looking around. Everyone's eyes fell on the portal. It was floating in the middle of the clearing. The front was a teal color while the back was black. Suddenly, a man's torso and head came out. He was Caucasian with black hair and brown eyes. The man's chest was thin and tall, it seemed like he barely had anything but his ribcage for his chest.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Jake as he pushed everyone into the bushes.

Everyone moved to get a better look at the man. He was rather tall, around 6'5" and was looking around the clearing. He had cargo pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and combat boots. Now that he was standing, his chest looked a bit thicker. Then they noticed he had an oddly colored bag on his back.

"He looks looks a fighter." Princess Bubblegum whispered.

"He does." agreed Finn.

The man stretched and said "Well this seems nice."

"He definitely isn't from the Nightosphere." whispered Jake.

"Well, he doesn't seem evil." whispered Finn.

"We should come out slowly." Princess Bubblegum, getting ready to stand up. She froze when the man took a few steps toward them, looking at the bush they were hiding in. He stopped, waved at them, and said, "Hello!" with a grin.

* * *

A.N. My OC will be taking a secondary role in this. I know I should provide more back story, but after I wrote it a year ago, it needed some serious work. So, just wait a little while. It should be explained some more in Chapter 2. Anyway, my first Adventure Time story, and I hope this gets more feedback than my previous stories. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	2. The Adventure Continues

"You can come out of the bush now. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me." the man said, placing a hand on his katana.

"He's got a sword!" whispered Finn.

The man looked at it and said, "Oh, silly me." He placed his hand on the sheath, pulled it off, and placed it on the ground. "I'm unarmed now. Please come out, now you're being rude." the man said.

"He's right." Princess Bubblegum said, standing up. Finn stood up as well, and Jake stretched his head around the bush.

"A stretching dog? That's cool." the man said, looking at Jake. He shook his head and said, "Anyway, my name is Max. I just arrived from another dimension."

"A being from another dimension? Amazing!" Princess Bubblegum said, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's so cool!" Finn said.

"Yeah, that is pretty-" Jake started, "wait! We haven't even introduced ourselves! I guess we are pretty rude." Jake finished. "Well, I'm Jake." he said, motioning to himself.

"And I'm Finn." Finn said.

"I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom." she said.

"Ah, royalty." Max said, bowing. "How rude of me." After the introductions were completed, Max stepped forward and grabbed his katana. He reattached it, and looked to the group.

"I am the ruler of my world, but I don't like dealing with diplomacy. I have people who assist me after I explore and deem it safe for travel." Max said.

"Well, lets go adventuring! I don't know of any better way to explore!" Finn yelled.

"No Finn. Not yet. We have to show him the Candy Kingdom first." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Max agreed, nodding.

Max looked at Princess Bubblegum and asked, "So, are you made of bubblegum, or what?"

"I am." she replied.

"So you're one hundred percent edible?" Max asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am." Princess Bubblegum replied, nodding.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Max said, staring at the ground in thought.

"Well, you can think about that later." Princess Bubblegum said, leaving for the Candy Kingdom. "We need to hurry or it'll get dark." she said, motioning for Max to follow. He took a few large steps to catch up and they where on their way.

They quickly got to the Candy Kingdom and discreetly made it to the castle. When they made it inside, Princess Bubblegum told Finn what she had originally wanted him to do.

"Finn, I need you to retrieve a book Ice King stole. I need it for my research. Later, I would like it if you show Max the more dangerous areas of Ooo. I also want you to introduce him to Marceline, so she doesn't freak him out" Princess Bubblegum instructed Finn.

"Okay PB, we'll get right on that." Finn said, waving as he left.

"Be careful Finn!" Princess Bubblegum yelled after him.

Jake grew so he could carry both Finn and Max, and headed off to the Ice Kingdom. On the way, Finn pointed out landmarks and dangerous areas. Max was looking around memorizing as much as he could.

"PAK, begin construction of map." Max said to seemingly no one.

"Right away, sir." came a voice with a slight British accent. He caught Finn's look and his eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, this is called a PAK." Max said, pointing to the thing on his back. "I got it from a race called the 'Irkens', and it attaches directly to my spine so I can control it with my brain." Max said.

"Oh, cool." Finn said, nodding. It was quickly getting dark, so they decided to stop and make camp. Marceline was flying over and saw the fire, and decided to check it out.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Marceline asked, floating down toward the group.

"We're adventuring with a guy from another dimension!" Finn said. She looked at the man, waved, and said, "Hey."

"Hi." Max replied, looking at her. "I'm guessing from your skin, bites, and teeth, that you're a vampire." Max stated flatly.

"Great work, detective." she said sarcastically. "And just what are you?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'm Max, first of all, and I'm a human." He stated calmly. Marceline gasped and the boys looked at him. "You don't have humans here?" Max asked, surprised.

"I'm the last one." Finn said.

"They all died as a result of the mushroom war." Marceline said.

"Mushrooms? Oh, I see. So they obliterated themselves. That was to be expected with weapons of that caliber." Max stated evenly, staring into the fire.

" If the universe decides to be cruel, just remember that you're special, Finn. You're part of the most feared and loved races in any universe. Especially seeing how you're the last one in this universe." Max said, staring up at Finn. "You are an amazing being. Remember that. You have no idea how many universes there are where people like you decide they're pathetic or worthless. It gets pretty annoying" Finn nodded in reply. Max thought for a second looked at Marceline and asked, "You don't sparkle in the sunlight, do you?"

"No, I-" Marceline started.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought I might have to destroy you." Max said, genuinely relieved. Marceline gave Max a weird look and turned to Finn and Jake.

"Well, it's getting late. See ya later Finn." Marceline said as she flew off.

"Bye Marceline!" Finn and Jake called, waving as she left. Max also waved, but said nothing.

"And who was that? Was that Marceline?" Max asked.

"Yep, she's a radical dame who likes to play jokes. She's also the Vampire Queen." Finn said, grinning.

"Then I'll be getting to know her later." Max said in a tired tone. He yawned and stretched.

"Marceline was right. We should get some sleep. It is getting late" Jake said. Finn yawned and asked Max, "Are you sleeping out here?"

"Indeed I am, Finn. There is a great amount of things that can be learned from the stars. Like the date, and the position on the planet, for instance." Max said.

Finn blinked a few times and said, "Whatever man, see you in the morning." Max smirked in reply.

After scanning the sky with his PAK, Max realized that he was on an alternate earth. An earth about 1000 years later than his own. Max rubbed his chin and said, "Since this is defiantly earth, I know a few areas to get some information from. But that will have to wait. Definitely after some information gathering at a library." Max stretched and laid down on the ground. It was a pleasant temperature. He figured it must be late spring. 'Ah, well. I'll figure it out later.' Max thought as he closed his eyes.

They woke up early in the morning. They ate some breakfast and continued on their adventure to the Ice Kingdom. They spotted snow in the distance and Finn put on his sweater. Max reached into his PAK and retrieved a coat.

"How much can you fit in there?" Finn asked, pointing to his PAK.

"A lot, don't ask how, it's very complicated. Although, it isn't anywhere close to what the time lords could do." Max replied.

"Time lords? What are time lords?" Finn asked.

"They're aliens that keep time from destroying itself, more or less. But it seems that they don't exist in this universe." Max replied, looking up at the sky. Grass quickly turned into snow and they spied the castle in the distance.

"It seems we have entered the Ice King's domain." Max said, placing his hand on his katana.


	3. The Adventure Ends, Or Does It?

A.N. Last chapter! I made some changes to the entire thing, but nothing big like content. Just formatting. So, without further wait, here it is! The conclusion! YAY!

* * *

"So, any plan of action?" Max asked, glancing and Finn and Jake.

"Not really," Jake said, "We just get in, get the book, and get out."

Max nodded in understanding. The simple plans were the best ones. They quickly got to the castle and confronted the Ice King.

"Where's the book you stole, Ice King?" Finn yelled, pointing at him with his sword.

"It's on the bookshelf over there." Ice King said, pointing to Finn's right. When they looked over in the direction the Ice King pointed, the Ice King froze Finn and Jake from the waist down. The Ice King looked over at Max, who had been still and quiet the entire time.

"Who are you?" Ice King questioned, getting ready to fight. Instead, all he got was a question.

"Is that a penguin!?" Max yelled, diving for Gunter. "It's so cute!" he said, hugging it. Gunter was struggling against the man while the Ice King was furious.

"Release Gunter or be destroyed!" Ice King threatened, readying his powers.

"I don't wanna!" Max replied, shooting a look at Finn and Jake. In defiance of Ice King, Max grabbed several more penguins and hugged them. While they continued to bicker about penguins, Jake shrunk himself until he could get out of the ice.

"While he's distracted, I'll try to get the book and you try to get yourself out." Jake told Finn. While Finn started breaking the ice, Jake went over to get the book. The ice shattered, freeing Finn, and catching the attention of the Ice King. He shot a blast of magic at them as they escaped. Max set the penguins down and jumped in to the blast, blocking it with his katana. The blast left a thick layer of ice. He tightened his grip on his katana and the ice shattered, leaving an aura of pure energy.

"I'll see you later, Ice King." Max said, leaving with Finn and Jake.

"What was with your sword?" Finn asked, looking at Max's katana.

"I'm afraid that is another story for another time, my friend." Max replied, smirking.

They soon arrived at the Candy Kingdom and returned the book to Princess Bubblegum.

"Do you have a map of Ooo I could borrow for a minute?" Max asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Sure." Princess Bubblegum replied handing him an old looking rolled up map. Max spread it out on the table in front of him. A thin cylinder extended up from his PAK and bathed the map in a red light.

"Map saved." the PAK informed Max. He carefully rolled it back up and handed it back to the princess.

"Thank you, princess." He said, bowing. As the princess put the map up Max turned to leave.

"Come along Finn, I need you to show me back to the portal, please." Max said as they left.

"Can't you track it with your PAK?" Finn asked, looking at Max as they walked to the portal.

"I could, but then I would have to leave sooner." Max replied, looking at Finn. When they left the Candy Kingdom, Max looked at Finn and asked, "You like-like Princess Bubblegum, don't you?"

"N-No!" Finn stammered, blushing.

"Whatever." Max said, waving his hand at Finn. They reached the portal and Max stuck his head through. He turned to Finn and said, "So much for recon. Now it's time for in depth information gathering."

"How are you gonna do that?" Finn asked.

"Why, I'll just go to the library!" Max replied, walking into the woods. "See you later, Finn and Jake!" he said, waving.

"See ya!" Finn and Jake yelled after him, waving.

"Do you think we'll see him again soon?" Finn asked Jake as they went back to the tree house.

"Probably." Jake said.

Max eventually reached the library. As soon as he entered he saw the massive number of books and said, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

A.N. There it is. The last chapter of the fanfic. I now intend to work on my other one just a little, or post one for Invader Zim! That I've been working on recently. I guess we'll see.


End file.
